Russia/America
Russia/America is a popular slash pairing in Axis Powers Hetalia, involving the characters of Russia and America. The pairing is sometimes referred to as RusAme, a combination of the two nation's names (Rus'sia and '''Ame'rica). It is often gory and a love/hate relationship, often with rape and many cases of hate. This pairing often takes place during the infamous Cold War and WWll. The War Years In one of the first meetings of the Allied Forces, America tells everyone that their roles in the upcoming battles are to be his support. When Russia asks what America himself will be doing, America replies, "I'll be the hero, of course!" One time, America's boss ordered him to call up Russia and tell him to make 25 cm (9 in.). condoms in order to destroy the Russian will to fight (even though they're on the same side). Russia replied that it will be extremely hard to make, but does it anyway. When the package came, Russia had attached a note on the package saying, "I hope it fits," with it being labled size "Extra-small". Modern Times In one strip, when an economic crisis hit Lithuania's house, he went to America's house to work as a housekeeper in order to gain money. Russia visited America to check on Lithuania, and explained to America to treat him well, in an ominous voice saying, "He is my '''ex, after all". During one of America's birthday parties, Russia gave America extra-small condoms as a joke (a reference to when America had tried to destroy the Russian will to fight during WWII) and a ticket to Siberia with no return ticket, in which America responds that he'll make sure to blow his nose with it if he has a cold. While Russia 'laughs', a tense and scary aura emanates from both of them. When Estonia's blog was hacked, he immediately suspected Russia, as a cute picture of Russia, along with pro-Russian graphics, had been placed all over. America offered to help Estonia catch the real culprit, but it turned out to be a citizen of Estonia instead. Fan Speculations The Cold War The Cold War is a period of great tension between the countries of Russia, then known as the U.S.S.R. (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, also known as the Soviet Union) and America, a period that went for over 46 years, when the U.S.S.R. finally dissovled. This period of time is the most used by fans due to the anti-Communism movements in America, communism being the type of social structure of the Soviet Union at the time. Fan Art [I Can't Decide Russia x US|thumb|left|362px|A video from YouTube using the pairing Russia/America [This video belongs to it's respectful owner. No copyright infrigement intended.-02-0014-02-0014-02-0014-02-0012]] Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'Hetare 2: Allied Forces' Published Manga *'Meeting of the World' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Power Ranger Allied Forces' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) * :) in the World (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) Webcomic: "Extra Stories" *'Estonia's Independent Film' *'Happy Birthday!' *Lithuania’s Outsourcing Series *'Reduce your opponent’s willpower American-style' Category:Pairings Dealing with America Category:Pairings Dealing with Russia Category:Pairings